


A Confusing Celebration

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Meta, birthday present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus are celebrating ... sort of ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confusing Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



> A birthday fic for lore. Written in October 2010.  
> Silliness, leather and glove kink, meta, cliches and all that jazz.  
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

  
“Remus, what is this? Are we celebrating something?” Severus Snape walked into the kitchen of his and Remus' cottage, and was met by dim lighting and candles on the table. The werewolf was by the stove finishing the dinner he had prepared for the two of them.  
  
“Are you forgetting what day it is?” Remus asked and smiled towards Severus. He walked over and gave the man a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
“It is Halloween,” said Severus and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
“Yes, that is true,” Remus chuckled. “But what else?”  
  
“The last day of October?”  
  
Remus rolled his eyes in a way that impressed Severus. He had taught him well.  
  
“Samhain?” Severus suggested.  
  
“Yes, but that's not what I meant.”   
  
“The anniversary of Voldemort's first downfall?” Severus tried.  
  
“Also true, but still not the answer I am looking for.” Remus looked like he was going to burst in any moment.  
  
“The anniversary of Lily and Potter's death? Although I do not see a reason to celebrate that.”  
  
“No, this is a happy occasion, Severus.”   
  
Severus was thinking really hard. What was the werewolf thinking about?  
  
“It's Lore's birthday!” Remus exclaimed with a big grin on his face.  
  
“Lore?” Severus asked bewildered.  
  
“Yes, Lore. You know her.”  
  
Severus' brain was working like crazy.   
  
“Come on, Severus. On lupin_snape? The one that keeps our fangirls in line, making sure they are behaving like they should and handing in their work on time, cheering them on and all that stuff.”  
  
“Ooooooh, _that_ Lore.”   
  
“Which Lore were you thinking about? Wand lore? Bangalore? Folklore?”  
  
“Don't be daft, Lupin! Of course I know Lore.” Severus chuckled.  
  
“Anyway, it's her birthday and don't you think she deserves some attention?”  
  
“Of course she does,” Severus agreed. “Is she coming for dinner? The table is only set for two people.”  
  
“No, she's not coming, the dinner is just for us.”  
  
“Then what are you planning? Do you have a gift? A card?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Remus said with a mischievous grin Severus knew all too well. “But I do have this.” He took out a silk ribbon and started to walk towards Severus.  
  
“What does a silk ribbon have to do with Lore's birthda... What are you doing?”  
  
Remus grabbed his hands and tied them to the chair behind his back.  
  
“Lupin,” Severus said sceptically. “What are you up to?”  
  
“Evanesco!”  
  
Severus' clothes disappeared.  
  
“Stop that, Remus,” Severus was getting a bit annoyed.  
  
“Why?” Remus asked.  
  
“Because we were in the middle of a conversation I really do not understa...oh gloves!”  
  
Severus' jaw dropped almost to the floor as Remus Lupin put on a pair of black leather gloves and knelt before him. The Gryffindor knew him all too well.  
  
All annoyance with the werewolf immediately disappeared as Severus felt the smooth leather touch his legs. The feeling of the fabric continued up his inner thigh and Severus began to squirm in his seat.  
  
“Do you still want me to stop, Severus?” Remus spoke softly.  
  
Severus shook his head frantically.   
  
“I thought not,” the werewolf chuckled and let his hands continue their journey up the man's thighs.  
  
Severus gasped with anticipation as Remus got dangerously close to his crotch. He was already hard. The sight of Remus in gloves had a tendency to do that to him, and he was only waiting for he sensation of leather against his privates.  
  
Remus, however, was obviously in the teasing mood, and Severus moaned loudly as the gloves suddenly skipped to his abdomen instead.  
  
Severus loved the way the leather felt against his skin so Remus was temporarily forgiven as he let his fingers run up and down his tummy, and finally finding their way to his nipples.  
  
Hips bucked off the chair as the leather clad fingers barely brushed his right nipple. Remus chuckled and moved his touches down to Severus' tummy again.  
  
“You tease,” Severus hissed, but Remus just laughed. The big grin on the Potions Master's face gave him away.  
  
One of Remus' hands finally slid down to Severus' aching cock and Severus sighed with relief as the leather wrapped around it and slowly began to move. The other hand pinched his nipple once, earning a gasp from him before it moved up to his mouth.  
  
He loved the smell of the leather, the feeling of the fabric against his skin and especially the feeling of it on his cock. Severus opened up his mouth to let the black finger slide between his lips and savoured the taste. It had been too long since they had done this, and Severus enjoyed every second of what Remus was doing to him.   
  
Remus' hand started to increase speed and Severus threw his head back, closing his eyes. The werewolf knew exactly the moves to drive him crazy, and the feeling of the leather only increased the intensity.   
  
His cock was now leaking, and the glove touched the head and smeared the wetness all over his length. Severus moaned, and when the other hand started to play with his balls, Severus knew he wasn't going to last much longer.   
  
A couple of strokes was all it took before Severus' breath stopped for a second and his whole body tensed. The hand left his balls and placed itself on his stomach. Severus looked down and watched as hot, white fluid covered the black fabric.  
  
The werewolf looked up at him and grinned. “Aren't you glad you didn't make me stop?”  
  
Severus swallowed and blinked for a couple of times, trying to get back to consciousness. He barely managed to nod.  
  
Remus rose from the floor, kissed him and cast a cleaning spell on him.  
  
“So... do you think that she liked that?” he asked while summoning Severus' clothes.  
  
“She? What are you talking about now, werewolf? _I_ did.”  
  
“That's good to know,” Remus chuckled.  
  
Severus looked around the room. “ _She_? Are there more people in this room?”  
  
“I thought you were a clever man, Severus.” Remus grinned.  
  
This had been the most confusing night in a long while, but suddenly it dawned on Severus.   
  
“Oh! You made that weird girl write this, didn't you? That girl that's always making you act really silly.”  
  
“I might have,” Remus winked.  
  
“I should have known,” Severus sighed.  
  
“Well, let's hope she enjoyed this almost as much as we did then, and tell Lore to have a happy birthday.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Lore,” Severus said and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Remus laughed.


End file.
